


Wine Appreciation

by IgnisGalaxia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drink Porn, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, is that a tag? cause I just made it one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisGalaxia/pseuds/IgnisGalaxia
Summary: Kathryn proposes a game involving wine.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019), Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (E)





	Wine Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for day 20 of 25 Days of Voyager. This story is not related to Christmas but I've wanted to write this for a while. I'm really proud of this one! I spent a lot of time making it as good as it can be so I hope you like it. Happy holidays! 
> 
> Btw don't ask me where this idea came from.

“Do you think we take our wine for granted?” 

Chakotay stopped mid-sip, eyes turning to Kathryn in confusion. He did not expect her to ask something so unrelated. 

It was a typical evening, the two having finished a lovely dinner after a long day at work. Now they were sitting on the couch as they always did, drinking the remainder of their wine and talking of nothing and everything. Just before, Kathryn had been telling a story of how she’d won her fifth grade spelling bee by cramming the night before the competition. He’d laughed, unsurprised that she started her bad habits at an early age. They’d been contently sitting in silence for the better part of five minutes until she'd broken the silence just now. 

“Not particularly. Why do you ask?”

She swirled the glass in hand, staring into the liquid as she elaborated. “I was just thinking, we only really drink it for special occasions, like a romantic dinner or in celebration. I feel like it should be used beyond its traditional sense.” 

“Kathryn, is there a point to this?” He asked, clearly not following her line of thinking. 

“I have a proposal. Why don’t we take our wine to the bedroom and play a little game.” 

His eyebrows shot up. “With the wine?”

“Yes!” She saw his skepticism. “Come on, it’ll be fun,” she coaxed. 

_Why not?_ “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got,” he responded, honestly intrigued by the idea. 

“Great! Give me a moment to change, and then you can bring the bottle and glasses into the room.” 

She handed him her glass and bounced off the couch before he could even respond, leaving him sitting and staring after her towards the bedroom. 

He wasn’t sure what had gotten into her, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think her idea was interesting. After waiting a bit, he decided to check on her, grabbing the wine bottle and their two glasses and heading for the bedroom. 

He stood in the doorway just in time to see her discarding her bra. She turned at that moment and caught him staring. Surprise flashed across her face before fading into a mischievous grin. “Couldn’t wait a few minutes, could you?” 

“You know how much I like to watch you undress,” he shot back. 

She turned to face him and he took in the sight of her, clad only in panties. He wasn’t lying, he always enjoyed seeing her body and reveling in the sheer joy of being with her. 

She shook her head in amusement and moved toward him. “Alright, mister, my turn to watch. Give me the wine and strip, then you can join me in bed.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, handing the items over to her. 

Placing the items on her nightstand, she settled herself against the bedrest. As a last measure, she removed her panties and tossed them to the floor. 

He felt her eyes on him as he discarded first his shirt, then both his pants and underwear. Bending down to remove them, he also rolled his socks off his feet. Standing upright, he saw her coy smile and flashed a dimples grin in response. Now naked, he walked to his side of the bed and sat himself next to her. 

She poured the wine in her glass, stopping so the glass was filled just under halfway, then did the same to his before handing it to him. 

“To us,” she toasted. 

“To us,” he echoed, clinking their glasses and taking a sip with her. 

“So how exactly does this game of yours work?” he asked as he settled next to her: 

“It’s simple. We each pick three spots on each other’s body to pour wine onto, then we lick it off.” 

“Ah, I see. You’re right, that does seem like it could be fun.” 

“Alright then lie still. I’ll start and pour some on you to lick off. Then you can do the same to me.” 

“Hmmm, I’m liking the sound of that,” he responded seductively. 

She moved over him, just above his chest, and took a moment to admire the expanse of dark skin. 

“I think I’ll start here,” she indicated, as she tilted the glass so that a drop landed on his nipple. 

He shivered, the wine cold on the sensitive area. She felt his reaction and smiled. “Here, let me warm it back up for you,” she said, locking eyes with him as she lowered her head. 

He groaned as she circled his nipple gently with her tongue, licking away the dark liquid. She kissed it before moving away. Lifting her head, she saw his eyes filled with desire. 

“How is it?” 

“Feels good,” he answered breathily. 

She smiled coyly at his response, pleased. “I’m just getting started.” 

Kathryn shuffled down his body a bit so that she was now over his stomach. “Now, let’s do your belly next.” 

She poured a bit into his belly button and used her tongue to scoop the liquid out. He rustled a bit, the spot slightly ticklish, yet pleasurable at the same time. He couldn’t help realizing how close she was to his cock. He wanted her to reach it so she could bestow her pleasure on him. 

She lifted her head and met his eyes, her wine glass nearly empty. “Any ideas for the last one?” she teased. 

“I can think of one place in particular,” he answered. There was no point in being subtle. 

She smiled at his bluntness. “So can I.” 

Moving down just a bit further, his turgid member came into view. She took a moment to admire his girth. He was semi-hard now, but it wouldn’t be long before he was fully erect. 

She poured just a drop on his shaft, which made him hiss between his teeth, the coolness of the wine contrasting with his hot skin. Her tongue licked up the liquid, teasing his shaft. He grasped the sheets, holding on as she licked beyond the spot further up his shaft, giving him more pleasure. 

She lifted his shaft toward her with her fingers as her tongue licked the precum seeping out of him. Barely taking him into her mouth, she sucked on the tip, enjoying the way his hips jerked. Her tongue circled him in her mouth. 

“Kathryn,” he groaned, trying to hold back knowing that if she kept going he would come. She took the hint and backed off, releasing his cock and sitting up. She had to control herself if she wanted the game to last. 

She looked at him sheepishly and cleared her throat. “That’s enough of that. Don’t wanna get you off _too_ quickly.” 

He chuckled, amused at her embarrassment. He sat up with her and kissed her slightly red cheek. “Just in time. Besides, it’s my turn now. Lie down for me.” 

A look of desire spread across her face as she obeyed his command, switching places with him so that she was flat on the bed and still holding her glass. She closed her eyes as she waited for him to make his first decision. 

He took a moment to admire her body before him. He wasn’t sure where to begin, not wanting to completely repeat her choices. He looked at his glass, then back to her, thinking of his options. 

Finally, he leaned over her so that he was close to her face. It wasn’t the first place he thought of, but he figured maybe she would enjoy some wine in her mouth. 

He fitted the glass to her lips and tilted it so some of the wine went inside her mouth. Her gasp of surprise was silenced when he fitted his lips to hers. As they kissed, his tongue licked her lower lip, wanting to enter. Her mouth opened under his onslaught and she felt his tongue sweep inside, tasting the wine. Her moans were muffled by the kiss and they only separated when the need for air could no longer be ignored. 

He left her mouth and moved down to her breasts, positioning the glass directly over her left nipple. 

“Oooh,” she moaned when the liquid made contact with her. She couldn’t wait to feel his mouth clamped over her nipple. 

He bent his head and licked up the drop of wine, then circled her nipple. When he flicked it, he felt her squirm and smiled, knowing how sensitive she was. Encouraged by her response, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned in enjoyment, unable to help herself as her hand flew to his head to hold him there. Her other hand managed to keep a grip on her glass. 

As he moved further down, the scent of her arousal greeted him. “I think you’ll enjoy this spot the most.” 

Kathryn gasped when she felt the cool liquid make contact with her sex. It quickly faded into a moan when she felt his tongue follow. 

He noticed how wet she was from his ministrations, barely tasting the wine over her juices as he lapped at her. He decided to increase her pleasure, shifting his focus to her clit and gently flicking it. 

A loud moan escaped her. She bit her lip as the pressure began to build inside her. _If he keeps this up, I might go insane!_

She didn’t think she could contain herself any longer. She needed to taste him, to feel him in her mouth, _now_. 

“Okay, playtime’s over,” Kathryn blurted out, a bit breathless. She placed her wineglass on the nightstand and pulled at his shoulders. 

Her desperation made him worry that he might have hurt her, or that she changed her mind about the game. “Kathryn, what-” 

But before he could finish his sentence, she’d taken his glass, flipped him over on his back and sashayed down his body to fondle his now erect member. 

“We’ve been tasting one thing so far, but now I want to taste something else,” she explained poorly. 

His dismay faded into a knowing grin. Her lack of subtly amused him. “There’s no reason this has to be one-sided. Come over here so we can even things out.” 

She flashed her crooked smile at his proposal. She turned around so that her lower body was aligned with his head. Stroking her hips, he darted his tongue out to lick her folds, tasting her desire. When he felt her shudder, he thrusted his tongue inside her, feeling her contract in pleasure. 

While he continued to lick her, Kathryn began pleasuring his rod. She would never openly admit it, but she loved the taste of a man. The fact that it was Chakotay in her mouth made her even more receptive to the idea. She took the head in her mouth and sucked, stroking the base of his shaft. She moaned as she felt a spark of pleasure shoot through her from his ministrations. 

Chakotay’s tongue on and inside her was incredible, but also distracting as she was trying to pleasure his cock. She could barely concentrate on her moves. Trying to focus, Kathryn took more of his cock into her mouth, sucking on as much as she could. His hips began to thrust into her mouth as she moved up and down his shaft. She also began to circle her hips against his mouth in pleasure. 

She felt herself on the brink. A bit longer and he would make her come. She wanted him inside her _now_. Releasing his cock, she grasped him in desperation. 

“Chakotay… no more… I need you… inside me,” Kathryn panted, on the verge of losing control. 

He stopped pleasuring her and groaned when he heard her. Good thing too, since he also wasn’t sure how much longer he would’ve lasted if she hadn’t stopped. 

She hurriedly turned herself around so that she was straddling his thighs and he grasped her hips as she sank herself down onto his cock, neither able to hold back any longer. Both moaned with passion, relieved that they were now joined. She wasted no time and pressed her hands into his chest, beginning to ride him in earnest. The time for teasing was over. He grasped her hips as she bucked against him. She threw her head back in abandon and moaned loudly. 

He rolled her over, unable to stop himself, and began thrusting in between her legs with fervor. She clawed at his back in desperation, whimpering when he suckled on her breasts. They were spiraling towards release, and with one final thrust, they both fell over the edge, screaming each other’s name as he filled her. 

After a while, they lay breathing heavily, trying to gather themselves. When their heartbeats returned to normal, he slipped out of her and lay beside her, holding her close. 

“So tell me, where’d you get the idea for this little game from?” he asked after a moment. 

“Who says I got it from somewhere? Maybe I came up with it on my own,” she shot back. 

“I don’t doubt that you could come up with some sexy games, but it seemed so specific that I assumed you picked it up from something.” 

After refusing to answer for a moment, she finally caved. “Fine. Let’s just say that I’ve been reading a lot of B’Elanna’s Klingon romance novels lately.” 

A hearty laugh followed her admission as it now made sense. She crossed her arms in mock-annoyance, before she burst into laughter along with him. Who knew something so ridiculous could make for such an enjoyable activity? 

Kissing her forehead, he covered them with the bedsheet and they snuggled against each other, spending the rest of the night in contentment.


End file.
